my story
by Wolf Girl Gamer 101
Summary: Carly tells her life story it gets sad and deep. Carly has to tell Tex how she feels about her mom's death. Tex need to move on and carly does too.


**July** **5th** **2003, Carly Laine Dinoco was born**

"she is so beautiful." Tex said smiling.

"She's a little ball of joy." Katy replied.

"Oh she is so beautiful." Lynda replied.

"i can't wait till shes older then she can play with cal." Strip replied.

"Welcome to the world Carly." Tex said.

Carly was the best thing that has ever happened to Tex and Katy they were so happy to bring her home. When katy told Tex she was pregnant he had the biggest smile and was so happy Katy was little scared but she made it and I was born Carly Laine Dinoco. Lets just skip to the good stuff like my first birth day it was so fun i don't remember much.

 **July 5th 2004**

"Happy birthday Carly." everyone yelled.

""Here open ours." Tex replied.

"She's going to love it." Katy replied.

Well i was only one year old of course i couldn't open a gift so my mom and dad help it was a dress it was blue and it was sparky it came with head band. Then after gifts i remember that Cal tryed to eat my cake which make me cry and i feel like i cried a lot as a baby and i know i did most of then time i cried at night.

"Its your turn."

"No, i just did it like a hour ago." Katy replied.

"Its like 3 in the morning i have to go to work at 6:30." Tex replied.

"I'm tired ok, just take care of your daughter!" Katy demands.

" ok, ok, i will and i think you mean OUR daughter." Tex replied

Yeah i guess i made then fight sometimes but i was little and i cried a lot all babies do that besides i got hungry at that lets skip to when i was 6 thats where some good stuff is and i went to my first race it was finished got to see Strip weathers win a recall Lynda was really happy and my dad was too but my mom didn't go she was still slepping she was really tried but this is when i met Cal he is a year older then me so he was 7 and his uncle Strip and his aunt Lynda have been telling be about him for such a long time now you get to meet him i was nervous but i was existed too.

 **May 10th 2009**

"Carly this is cal, Cal this is Carly." Lynda said.

"Hi Carly."

Hi Cal." I replied.

"So this is your first race?" Cal asked.

"Yeah and it's so fun." I replied.

"Come on Cal it's time to go."

"See you later Carly."

"Yeah bye." I replied.

So i meet Cal when to a race but now, we are going to skip to when i was 9. This i going to be hard for me to say me and my dad don't talk about this much but this is my life story so I'll say it, so it was a summer day and i was going to schoolfor some reason i asked my mom to take me to school i usually don't do that my dad takes me every day and then he gets me after school my mom goes a different way then my dad i don't really know why be she does, and o asked her to take me and she did it was nice to have her take me but when we were driving i had this gut feeling that something was wrong and i did not say anything. Anyways we did vlogs and i was recording that day when she was taking me and out of no where it happend.

 **April 15th 2012**

"Thanks for taking me to school mom."

"Anything for you sweetie." Katy replied

"So I'm going to school now and after we are going to get ice cream." Carly talking to the camera.

"What kind if ice cream do you want?" Katy asked

" i think i want- MOM LOOK OUT!" Carly screamed.

"AHHHH-...!" Katy yelled.

I don't remember anything else all i remember is her screaming being cut off when we crashed i was knocked out

All i remember is people talking saying "oh my god that Carly and Katy Dinoco!" I was really hrut after a few minutes i some other people came and they where crying i couldn't move, speek, or anything. I remember waking up in a hospital my dad, Lynda and Strip where they they were crying. My dad was crying a lot i still ready didn't know what happens but thats when he said.

"She's gone..."

"I know it's hard right now its going to be ok." Lynda replied.

"No it's not ok my wife is dead!" Tex yelled.

At this point Lynda and Strip left and i looked at my dad and he was crying so much i wanted to asked what happens but i think i already knew what happens so i asked anyways.

"Dad what happens?"

"You were in a crash." He replied.

"Is mom going to be ok?" I asked.

"No, she's not, Carly she passed away the second the crash happend." He replied.

I felt bad for asking and i just looked away. Then he got up and left i did not see him for the rest of the day. When he left i cried and cried i couldn't believe what he said. Was it ture? I kept asking myself and deep inside i knew it was. A few days later i could leave the hospital i was still in pain and they said that it would go away. I got home and thats when i saw the camera, i walked over to it and i saw the video that i took when she was taking me to school. I omost started to cry, i put it in my pocket and went to my room i watch it over and over again saying it's my fulat "she's gone, she's really gone." It hurt to know i didn't have a mom anymore and it was all my fault

 **August 20th 2015**

Nothing much happens in this year or mouth but i still felt like it was my fault i never told my dad this he had enough stress with work and losing his wife but around this time me and cal have become good friends and i mean really good he was there when i needed him and he helped me with what happend i was 12 and he was 13 and thats when he asked me something I'll never forget.

"I have been thinking about something and i want to know if you'll be my girlfriend?" Cal asked.

"Aww of course I'll be your girlfriend." Carly replied.

we hugged and thats when i felt like i should tell him how i feel about Katy's death i told him everything and showed him the video. I also told him not to tell anyone about this it wasn't ready to tell my dad. When Katy died he stoped talking to me and it seemed like he was working more like he did not have time for my but it makes scenes i took his whole world away i killed his wife cuz i wanted her to take me to school and i had a felling something was wrong i should have said something. But i didn't.

 **June 3rd 2018**

"hey Carly i think you should tell him."

"What i can't he'll just get even more streeed." Carly replied.

" its fro the best." Cal replied.

"Ok fine."

I really didn't want to tell my dad how i felt about it but Cal said it's for then best and i guess it really is and i just hope he doesn't get mad at me for this cuz i do love him i just never say it anymore and i never tell him anything i only tell my mom cuz she understands me i don't think Tex will understand me like she did. Ever time we talk it turns into a fight and i don't like fighting with at night I'll hear him crying and sometime then I'll cry too, cuz i took his wrold away. And i'm so sorry.

"Dad i need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tex replied.

"Its how i feel about mom's death."

End of chapter one


End file.
